


taking my time on my ride

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	taking my time on my ride

~~me? hypomanic? neverrrrrrr~~

i'm fucking thriving

i'm going to spend all of my money on bubble tea and but my entire amazon wishlist

i don't even have an amazon wishlist

i'll make one and then buy everything on it

i want series of unfortunate events stuff

i want the boxed set of books!!!

and a physical copy of the beatrice letters

i feel brave for once

dancing mid class is a blast

me n m have terrible music taste but i love it anyway

Also There Is A Girl That Likes Me And I Don't Like It

Send Help

i am thriving vibing living whatever

i need to shut up

sue me for this but i don't need anybody i am perfectly self sufficient

lmao i say all of this knowing perfectly well that if i didn't have my heating pad i would be dysfunctional

sweet little unforgettable thing 

lowkey slaps

S.L.U.T.

ima do just what i want

i'm feeling impulsive man yk

:)


End file.
